Power tools may be used to install and/or remove fasteners such as, for example, bolts, nuts, screws, and the like. When installing a fastener, it is often required that the fastener first be run down, or rotated for numerous revolutions, until the fastener engages a workpiece. Thereafter, the fastener must typically be rotated a further number of revolutions at progressively higher torque until a desired final torque is achieved. Conversely, when removing a fastener, a higher torque is initially needed to loosen the fastener from the workpiece, after which numerous revolutions (at lower torque) are needed to fully remove the fastener from the workpiece.
By using a power tool that has a high output speed, a fastener can be run down quickly. However, the power tool will typically not develop sufficient output torque to tighten the fastener to the desired final torque. On the other hand, while a tool configured to generate high output torque may sufficiently tighten a fastener to the desired final torque, it will have a lower speed of operation, resulting in a long run down time. As such, valuable time may often be lost during the installation of fasteners, due to either the long run down time associated with using a high torque tool or the need to switch between tools for the different phases of installing each fastener. It will be appreciated that similar considerations are applicable in the selection of the tool(s) used for removing fasteners.